


season 8 fix request

by gameofthronesfreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfreak/pseuds/gameofthronesfreak
Summary: hi guys i just want to request the creative writers of this platform to plz write an altenate season 8 that we deserve. the ending that is shown in the leaks is not bitter sweet it is fucking depressing and it will turn this show into the most hated show ever.





	season 8 fix request

please some one do it i have been really depressed by the leaks and it looks like it will happen


End file.
